1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a wearable device, and more particularly, to a wearable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of mobile communication technology, many related technology products have continue to emerge, wherein wearable electronic device is characterized in having compact size, easy to carry, and etc., and may usually be worn on a wrist, arm or other suitable parts of human body to perform operation, and thus is gradually favored by consumers. Hence, most vendors become actively involved in the research and development of such related products.
Taking a Smart Watch or Bracelet for an example of the wearable electronic device, as being different from commonly seem Smart Phone or Tablet PC, a main appeal of the Smart Watch or Bracelet is being wearable by a user, and thus, in terms of design consideration thereof, such as appearance, size and weight, comfortableness in wearing the Smart Watch or Bracelet must be taken into account. As such, physical keys or a touch display screen, which is used as a human-machine interface on the Smart Watch or Bracelet, is usually smaller than that of the commonly seem Smart Phone or Tablet PC. As being limited by the size, regardless the Smart Watch or Bracelet is being operated through either the physical keys or virtual buttons of the touch display screen, the user may feel inconvenience in use or may cause inadvertent operation. Therefore, if the Smart Watch or Bracelet may be supplementarily operated by simple actions (such as gestures), then it would undoubtedly be a great boon for the user.